


Soldat!

by Milli Moi (Millimoi)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millimoi/pseuds/Milli%20Moi
Summary: An exert from New York skyline, this may be read as a stand alone piece or as a sneak peak into what is to come in my larger story. Either way I would love your theories on what will happen surrounding this piece A sweet look into the last moments of Nat and her soldier, during civil war





	

"Dor'mo Soldat," Natasha groaned, her head flopping against the bed, his face implanted between her thighs and she swore she would crunch him. There gaze met and he smirked, taking a long slow lick. She sighed, snaking her hand down between her legs, helping herself. James grabbed her wrist, twisting it slightly so it burned. She hissed. He let go and she used it to her advantage, she curled upwards on herself, sandwiching her thighs around his neck, twisting and having him take up her place on the bed.   
He sighed, his eyes glazed in amazement as his hands went for her hips. She smiled, gyrating herself against his chest so he could feel her heat, her response to his actions.   
He pushed upwards, her sliding down his body and landing in his lap, he grabbed her jaw pulling her into a kiss. He kissed her deeply, passionately and she hungrily sucked on his tongue like a baby before cupping her breast and leading his mouth to her standing nipple.   
He noted her sensitivity, she hissed and bit her lip, pushing her body down onto where he was growing harder by the second.   
She could feel it. It was time for some torture of her own.   
Her small hand dipped into his jeans, taking a hold of him, giving a slight pressure and sliding her hand up, her thumb over the tip feeling him twitch and grow yet harder under her touch.   
"O bozhe, vdova.."   
"Ve ne perputat's vdovoy i zhit."   
She pulled at his jeans, slipping his substantial petukh from them and pulling herself up, she sighed and with closed eyes slipped herself onto him. With a light 'ugh' from Natalia James gained his que, pushing upwards and into her. She sighed, her tits bouncing in his face- heaven.   
James held her waist, helping her bounce up and down, although she was more controlled than any woman he knew- she didn't need his help.   
He became frustrated as she closed tighter around him it was almost unbearable and he was struggling to hold off.   
He flipped her onto her back, her legs tightening round his lower back and he forced himself harder and faster, making her body jolt with each thrust.   
"Soldat!" She cried out, pushing her hands into his hair, pushing him down to burry his face in her neck.   
Several minutes of incessant pounding and tears began to sprout from Natasha's eyes.  
"Oh James," she whimpered. It was enough for him, seeing her lie there, covered in sweat, her face flushed. He let himself go, firing into her one last time before he felt his release.   
Natasha smiled, curling her body upwards to kiss his cheek. He pumped a few more times before pulling out, exhausted.   
He watched as Natasha slipped two fingers into herself, rubbing her thumb against her clitoris. She closed her eyes, gulped the air twice and then shuddered, smiling at him.   
He collapsed down onto his back, his chest rising and falling quickly. She grinned, slicking up some of the fluid between her legs before rolling to be beside him, feeding him the remains. He sucked her finger. She bit her lip, crawling up the bed and laying so half her body was on his.   
She curled her leg over him, lying her thigh just above his flaccid dick. Shepherds felt satisfied, more satisfied then she had in a long time. He smelled amazing, and their combined scent filled the room also.   
She hoped no one would notice- she normally only had these encounters at work, not home.   
But he was here, her James.   
She laid a hand on his chest, her body still pulsing. He reached out for her silky kimono- black and red, of course- and laid it over her little body. She began to feel a sensation within her, a cramping feeling- like period pains. But she was weeks off-always knot track in order to schedule missions which may involve her charms.   
James gave her a worried look, but she shook her head, leaning up to kiss him soft and sweet. The cramping continued but she tried her best to ignore it, this was her time, her chance to be with him before the end, before he was put back forever. She would always have his memories, his legacy, just not in the way she expected


End file.
